


Paws and Pins

by ratmanfics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dogs, Firefighter Shiro (Voltron), First Meetings, Gay Shiro (Voltron), Ill update tags as i go, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Meet-Cute, Not Beta Read, They have dogs, andromeda - Freeform, dulce, just a mention tho, lance has a xolo dog, lance sews pet clothes, shiro and allura are mlm and wlw solidarity in this, shiro has a pitbull, this is gonna be like 90 percent fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratmanfics/pseuds/ratmanfics
Summary: Lance has always loved sewing, and when he adopts his hairless xoloitzcuintli, Dulce, he starts making her cute outfits to protect her skin form the sun, and starts a business with it. What started as a passion for sewing turned into a small yet successful business making pet outfits, and lead to Lance meeting one customer in particular, whose human is hot. Like. Really hot.
Relationships: Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im not proof reading any of this good luck
> 
> heres the babies https://ratmanfics.tumblr.com/post/629175688029765632/this-is-what-dulce-and-andromeda-look-like-in-the

Lance taught himself how to sew when he was young. His older brother had ripped the fin off his favorite shark, and Mama had been too busy to fix it before bed. His first memory of sewing is being four years old, searching through his Abuela’s sewing box for the right color thread. His stitching was uneven, but his shark’s fin was firmly attached once more, and with minimal finger pricking. After then, his family supplied him with plenty of shirts, pants, jackets, anything that needed repair. Soon enough, one of his desk drawers was full of thread, needles, scraps of fabric, anything he could need to fix the clothes he was given. When he was 7, he made his siblings and himself their halloween costumes, and that was the start of a lifelong obsession with tailoring.

When he got his own apartment, Hunk took him to the shelter to get him a dog as his house warming gift. He found a scared, hairless xoloitzcuintli, and was attached in an instant. She was white and brown, and started off curled in the corner of her kennel and shaking. He spent an hour sitting with her, speaking in both English and Spanish. Slowly, she comes over to lay in Lance’s lap, and Lance smiles. 

“Look at you, you really are such a sweet girl. Mi pequeña dulce.” he looks over at Hunk, smiling. “I’m gonna name her Dulce.”

“That's adorable. Did she just fall asleep in your lap?” Hunk asked. Lance nodded. He carefully picked her up, carrying her to fill out the paperwork. They speed through it, Hunk pays the adoption fee, and takes Lance to get Dulce her food, beds, toys, and everything she needs. Lance spends a few days at home with her, and she quickly grows to be a huge daddy’s girl. 

A few weeks into having her, Lance finds Dulce asleep on a pile of scrap fabrics, and when he tries to move her she whines. He gets the idea of making her a cute little dress out of them. She leaves the pile on her own eventually, and Lance scoops them up to make her a dress, and that starts the new trend. 

\---

Two years have passed since Lance got Dulce, and now he has a line of pet clothes in a local pet store, where he works part time. Keith is his boss, which isn’t as bad as it would seem. They work well together, and Kosmo and Dulce get along well. Keith also lets Lance sell his pet clothes in the shop too, and Dulce is the best model. He’s been working at the shop for a few months when an absolute beefcake of a man comes in with an equally beefy grey-blue Pitbull. 

Lance has always been a sucker for pitbulls, and he drops to the floor to give them love, the owner smiling above him.

“They are SO cute, what’s their name?” Lance asks.

“Her name is Andromeda, I call her Andy though.” the owner smiles, and Andy wiggles and licks Lance’s face. 

“You are sooo cute, Miss Andy!” the pup wiggles more, and Lance slowly stands. “Anyway, hi! Welcome to Kosmo’s Cabin, is there anything in particular you’re looking for?” he asks, leaning on a display of pet clothes. 

“Actually, a friend of mine told me that you guys have pet clothes, and Andy gets really cold easily, I was hoping you had some big jackets or sweaters?” the man says. Lance thinks for a moment, tapping his chin. 

“I haven’t put out my winter stuff yet, hmm, this way is the other stuff, though. This first rack is leftovers from spring, they're on clearance.” He leads the man and the pittie to the back of the store, whistling for Dulce. “Mi dulce bebé, ¿dónde estáááás?” The Xolo comes prancing out from the back room, tail wagging. “There's my sweet girl!” Lance lifts her, straightening her outfit and kissing her head. “This is my baby girl, Dulce.” Dulce’s tail wags and she leans into Lance’s chest, Lance cooing at her in Spanish. Another dog, a Husky, follows her, rapidly circling Lance’s legs. He whistles and the fluff stops in his tracks, instead rubbing his head against Lance’s thigh. “This is Kosmo, bossman's dog. He’s super hyper.” Kosmo turns to sniff at Andy, who sniffs back. Kosmo then sits neatly. Lance pats his head. “He approves.” 

“What breed is Dulce? I’ve never seen any dog like her.” the man asks. 

“She’s a xoloitzcuintli. Or if you don't know Spanish, a Mexican hairless. I got her from the shelter.” he rubs Dulce’s head. “She’s what started the pet clothes thing. She liked some of the fabrics from my other projects, and hairless xolos are sun sensitive, so I made her some dresses.” Dulce sniffs and licks Lance’s cheek. “She’s the prettiest little princess- yes you are!” Dulce’s tail wags and she visibly preens.

“She seems to be a little spoiled. Not like I can say anything.” the man kneels, and Andy shuffles to receive his attention. “We’ve been all over the place trying to find something that fits my chunky gal, haven’t we Andy?” the pittie seems to nod, and licks his face. 

“Well I don’t have anything in stock here, but I do take commissions! They aren’t much more cost wise than these, and they'll be sure to fit.” Lance sets Dulce back on the floor, and she trots over to the man, sniffing and observing. “My name’s Lance, by the way.” He turns to the rack of pet clothes, snatching up a card with his business email and the Kosmo’s Cabin logo. The man gives Dulce and Kosmo a pat before he stands and takes the card. 

“Shiro. Do you need measurements now? We don't have any other plans today.” Shiro says, looping Andy’s leash around his wrist. 

“Sure thing, lets go to the back.” Lance picks up Dulce again, heading for the door to the offices. He knocks on the first door, “Keeeith can you man the front for me? I’ve got measurements to take.” the door swings open, and Kosmo zooms inside. Keith nearly trips over the mass of fuzz, but gives Lance and Shiro a nod. Lance turns into his office, flipping the lights on and setting Dulce on his chair. She curls up comfortably, and Lance clears his desk until it's just his laptop and measuring tape. “You can put her on the desk, please and thank you.” Lance opens a document on his laptop, typing a few things in to start. Shiro lifts Andy onto the desk, and Lance rubs her head, still looking at his laptop. “Hi Miss Andy, I’ll be with you in a moment.” she huffs, seemingly in understanding. Lance types a few more things, and then picks up the tape measure. 

It doesn’t take long to get the measurements, and Shiro finds himself watching the man measuring instead of his dog. At some point he notices Dulce has relocated in front of him, and is looking at him with expectation. He kneels, and the xolo wags her tail, wiggling appreciatively when Shiro pets her. She seems to smile, and rolls over for belly rubs. Shiro grins. 

“Aww, she likes you. She doesn’t let many people give her belly rubs.” Lance says from his desk. “It’s pretty much limited to me, my roommate, and my Mamá. And you now.” Shiro smiles. 

“I guess dogs just like me. She is a very good girl though, definitely deserves all the belly rubs she wants.” Dulce wiggles happily, her tail still wagging. Andy chuffs from her place on Lance’s desk. Lance laughs. “Oh c’mon Andy, you know you’re my number 1 girl.” Andy’s tail wags in appreciation, and Lance pats her head. 

“Don’t worry Miss Andy, you’re a very good girl too, held nice and still for me to get my measurements.” he praises. Andy wags her tail harder and licks Lance’s face. He laughs. “Alright big girl!” Shiro laughs too. 

“I take it you're done then?” Lance nods affirmatively, and Shiro stands. Dulce rolls back onto her feet and trots over to her bed in the corner, curling up comfortably. He picks Andy up off the desk and sets her back on the floor, where she stretches and wiggles. “I really appreciate it. It seems like nowhere else makes dog clothes big enough for Andy.” 

“Glad I can help. I’ll have some designs drawn up by this weekend, if you send me an email tonight I can email them to you when they’re done.” 

“That sounds great. I’ll send one when we get home.” Shiro smiles warmly, and Lance feels his heart twitch. 

“Good to know. Anything else I can do for you today?”

“I think that’s all.”

“Cool, I’ll walk you to the front.” he leads Shiro to the front of the shop, Dulce trotting behind and taking her spot in the windowsill. “Thanks for coming to Kosmo’s Cabin, and thanks for commissioning me. Have a good rest of your day.” he flashes a winning smile that takes Shiro’s breath away. 

Shiro makes a note to remember what dog food he buys Andy, and to see if they have it here, just so he can see that smile again. 

“You too, Lance.” with that, he and Andy head off down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andromeda was the best thing to happen to Shiro, and she's helped her more than she understands.
> 
> Lance and Shiro exchange phone numbers. You know, for Business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again not beta read. good luck lmao

Shiro had always had a thing for fire engines, and as much as he loved space, and as bad as he wanted to be an astronaut, he knew he wouldn't be able to afford the college that was needed. He figured out in high school that he’d be a fireman, and his grandparents were just as proud as if he’d been an astronaut. He started the fireman’s academy as soon as he could, and when he graduated he moved out. 

He got Andromeda a few years into being a firefighter. A family he had helped had a pregnant pitbull, and offered the puppies to the firehouse first, as a thank you for saving their house. The other men had declined, but Shiro had always wanted a pitbull, and his apartment was pet friendly… how could he say no? 

The biggest pup was also the only girl, and she instantly took a liking to Shiro. She wobbled into his lap and sat her chunky self in his lap for a nap. He was certain she was the pup for him. She was blue-grey, with a white patch on her chest and belly. Shiro must’ve spent hours watching puppy care and training videos, and hundreds getting her the nicest beds, food, leash and collar, and the most fun toys. He refused to get her ears cropped and her tail docked, and as a result she looked as friendly as she actually was.

Andromeda was 4 years old when the accident happened. Shiro’s station received a call about a house fire, they thought it was vacant, but a homeless mother and daughter had taken shelter there. The daughter was hiding under the stairs, and when Shiro went in to rescue her the staircase collapsed on top of him and the child. The child was fine, just bruised and had smoke in her lungs, but Shiro…wasn’t very well off. It took 3 other men to get him out, and his right arm was too damaged to save. But he was alive, and the child was alive, and her mother was alive, and he had saved the day again.

Shiro was scared Andy wouldn’t recognize him when he finally was home from the hospital, but instead she was just so excited, circling his feet and licking his legs. She helped with his recovery, bringing a sense of normality he didn’t have for months. He was chosen as the recipient of a prototype prosthetic, that would function just as a real arm. When he showed up to receive it, he expected it to… not match his physique at all. He was buff, full of muscle, and he was expecting the prosthetic to be thinner, weak looking, but it wasn't, it was nearly an exact copy of his remaining arm, but mirrored. The surgery to attach it was long, but he was under anesthesia for most of it. 

Getting used to the arm was a whole other issue. The difference in strength between the robotic hand and his natural hand proved to be a hassle, and for the first 2 months he often went to pick up a can of soda or a plastic water bottle, and simply crush it and have it explode. He must have gone through 100 stress balls learning to control the hand alone. The shoulder and elbow were much easier, though, especially with Andy’s help. 

Whenever he took Andy to the park for Fetch, she’d drop the ball at his right, and whine if he tried to throw the ball with his left hand. He wasn’t sure why, but he didnt question it, it was helping him adjust and it made his baby girl happy, so who was he to complain?   
He’d known Andy got cold in the winter, worse than most dogs, the first winter she was big enough to go on a walk. Normal pet clothes never fit her though, and as much as she loved her blanket, it couldn't come with them on walks, and it always meant their walks were shorter in the winter. Shiro was at the gym one day, cooling off with Allura, when she mentioned a local shop by the name of Kosmo’s Cabin. She had gone to get some adorable outfits for her own pup, as well as a new food for her mice. The cashier was friendly, the prices were good, and the clothes were great quality. Shiro visited the shop the next week, and when he returned home he texted Allura excitedly. 

_Shiro, 2:43 pm: they didnt have anything in stock that fit miss chunky lady, but the guy takes commissions  
Shiro, 2:44 pm: so hes gonna email me some designs this weekend  
Shiro, 2:44 pm: also he was really cute_

_Allura, 2:50 pm: im glad your finally getting her some clothes, she will no longer be naked.  
Allura, 2:51 pm: you really cant control the gay, can you?_

_Shiro, 2:53 pm: apparently not. Movie night tmw still on?_

_Allura, 2:54 pm: obviously, id only cancel if i was actually dying_

_Shiro, 2:55 pm: fair enough, see u then ___

__

__Shiro eagerly awaited the first designs come Saturday evening, obsessively refreshing his email with one hand and petting Andy with the other. The email does come in though, and Shiro is in awe of Lance's designs. Some of them look similar to human winter vests, others like fleece sweatshirts. there's also a design for a knitted sweater, and written next to it is 'will take longer and might cost extra but will be very cute on miss andy'. shiro is willing to pay the extra, and agrees to wait. he types up his eager response, and tacks on his cell phone number in an attempt at flirting. he gets a text in a few minutes._ _

___????, 8:10 pm: shiro ? this is lance_ _ _

___Shiro, 8:10 pm: hey, yeah this is shiro. thanks again for making andy these clothes  
Shiro, 8:11 pm: [IMAGE]   
Shiro, 8:11 pm: shes very comfy right now_ _ _

___Lance, 8:12 pm: [IMAGE]  
Lance, 8:12 pm: so is dulce lmao, she is o u t. not even a god could wake her up right now_ _ _

___Shiro, 8:13 pm: how does she curl up so tiny? maybe im just used to my chunky girl sprawling out and nearly kicking me out of my bed. the things we do for our fur babies_ _ _

____ _ _

____They go back and forth for a couple hours, until lance says he has work in the morning and has to get to sleep. they wish each other goodnight, and shiro and andy cuddle up for the night._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Lance is a very avid texter, and always has an update on how Andy's coats are coming, or a picture of Dulce or Kosmo laying in a weird spot in the shop. Shiro often responds with pictures of Andy, it's a fair trade. It's 4 days after the two started texting, and Shiro wakes up to 4 messages from Lance._ _ _ _

_____Lance, 1:23 am: ok i knkw ur prolly aaleep and im nearly there too but i just finisues andys first coat and dulce drowna in iy ita so cute  
Lance, 1:23 am: [IMAGE]  
Lance, 1:24 am: anyway if we want to meet somewhere so i can make aure it fita the chonky gal im off the rest of this week   
Lance, 1:24 am: ok timr to slep nihht shieo ____ _ _ _

______Shiro laughs aloud at the image of tiny dulce in an Andy sized coat, and Lance’s typos._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Shiro, 8:30 am: thats adorable  
Shiro, 8:31 am: i know a cafe that has outdoor dog friendly seating, we can meet there tomorrow for lunch if you want  
Shiro, 8:31 am: my friend works there, shes the one that recommended me kosmos cabin_ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He doesn't really expect a response, and he's right in that. Lance doesn't respond until noon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Lance, 12:04 pm: oh you mean Altea Cafe? I love that place, keith wont admit it but he does too lmao on bad days i run and get him some coffee on my break  
Lance, 12:05 pm: but yeah that sounds great! 12 work for u?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Shiro, 12:06 pm: sure, see you then. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lance: gets a half page of background  
> shiro: gets a full page and a quarter of background
> 
> i guess its obvious who my favorite is lmao


End file.
